1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the apparel field. It concerns articles of body apparel, such as shirts and blouses, which have neck openings as defined by a feature such as a neckband (but otherwise may be collarless) and carrier-loops in peripheral disposition near and with reference to the feature. The loops may engage or receive an item of elongate neck-wear, such as a neck-tie, or other adornment.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes the disclosures of these two U.S. patents: No. 2,903,703, for a shirt collar with slits through which a neck-tie is passed, and No. 4,599,750, showing a loop-like fabric strip on a trouser leg which functions as a hand-hold.
The related art also includes V-necked jumper garments, adapted to be worn with a neckerchief, which feature a short transverse loop or strip below the "V" of the neck onto which the neckerchief may be knotted or through which it may be tucked. The white jumper of the U.S. Navy enlisted men's uniform is an example of such a garment.